Kars
Kars (カーズ Kāzu) is the creator of the mysterious Stone Masks and the leader of the Pillar Men, a clan of ancient super-warriors with powers very similar to vampires, albeit much stronger. His ambition is to gain the Red Stone of Aja and become the Ultimate Lifeform, which he achieved once before his seemingly final defeat at the hands of Joseph Joestar. History Very much a W.I.P. Personality Kars is single-minded in his goal to obtaining the Red Stone of Aja, willing to go to almost any length to further it. His manner of planning involves deception and use of his subordinates and "pawns" to turn the tide in his favor. While he gives off the image of an honorable man, this is all to put a veil over his true intentions, using deception to catch the foe off-guard and easily defeat them. His emotions are also somewhat misleading, giving the appearance of a cold man, withdrawn from everything. However, it, slowly is shown that he takes pleasure in putting his foes in rather sadistic situations, even going as far as taunting them in rather ridiculous ways. As the Ultimate Lifeform, his arrogance grows, although his previous demeanor still is there; he's extremely arrogant, although it is very justified, given the vast power he carries in this state. he generally will go to great lengths to finish his enemies, even ones that may be utterly ridiculous, such as turning his hand into a killer squirrel, or trying to murder Joseph with Hamon, the very source of his power. It is worth noting Kars seemingly has some respect for his allies, as when he originally became the Ultimate Lifeform, he vowed to kill Joseph to avenge Wamuu and Esidisi's deaths. Abilities Base= The "normal" (for lack of a better term) form of Kars. As a Pillar Man, he has vastly enhanced physical strength, intelligence, and sense. He can behind and shape his limbs and body in ways humans cannot, and devour humans through touch. Exclusive to him is "Light Mode". This power manifests in the "Shining Sabers", a pair of natural, forearm-mounted blades with teeth moving rapidly among the edge, akin to a chainsaw. They have been shown to cut through solid metal, and only once have they even been shown broken. The blades can reflect light, allowing him to blind his foes with intense light, as well as give the illusion of teleportation. His critical weakness is sunlight, either through Hamon or the sun itself. If the latter's light hits him, he will turn to stone. UV Rays have a similar effect on him to Hamon as well. |-|Ultimate Lifeform= Upon donning a modified Stone Mask, with the Red Stone of Aja embedded into it, Kars will transform into the Ultimate Lifeform. As the Ultimate Lifeform, Kars is nigh-unstoppable, able to regenerate from a single cell. He retains his Shining Sabers, but can also transform his body into whatever creature he desires, partially, or completely. This has near-limitless uses, such as turning his arms into bird wings, and firing the feathers off and turning them into piranhas. He also seems to have some adaptive ability, having learned how to use Hamon merely from watching Joseph use it. His Hamon is comparable in heat and power to the actual sun. It is unclear just how far this ability goes, but could make him a threat to almost anyone if used properly. He loses his prior weaknesses, proclaiming that he has "conquered the sun" as he bathes in its light. His only known weakness was being sent to space, although this may be more to him botching his re-entry and having his stored oxygen freeze around him by accident. Kars lost this form during his imprisonment in space, as he had "stopped thinking" to cope, regressing his brain until he lost both this power and Light Mode, but has since regained the latter very shortly after his return. Trivia *ShodaiGoro has not properly shown Ultimate Kars in an RP yet. This is due to the sheer power behind it, and how it works best as a climax fight. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Characters (ShodaiGoro)